Amor a primera vista
by L'Muk
Summary: Sentí que me derretía al escuchar su voz, demasiada sensualidad no debía de ser permitida ¡aparte de todo caballeroso! Era como un diamante en un montón de estiércol. Aquí, señoras y señoras a mi lado estaba el padre de mis futuros hijos. UA One-shot.


_**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencias: Una que otra grosería, se recomienda discreción.**_

_**Notas: **__¡Liz dice hola! Liz viene el día de hoy con un one-shot que se le ocurrió de la nada, espera que les guste mucho tanto como le gusto a ella le gusto escribirlo. _

_Hace mucho que Liz no escribía en primera persona, se siente extraño._

_¿Por qué estoy escribiendo en tercera persona? Sin más, espero ver su review para saber que les pareció. Muchas gracias por leer._

_**P.D: **__Aquellos que siguen mi historia "Niños de… ¿Verdad?"¡El día de mañana publicare el nuevo capitulo!_

_Nos leemos Luego._

* * *

_**Amor a primera vista.**_

_**-Escucha, tal vez suene loco, pero ten mi numero y… llámame pronto-**_

_**Capitulo único.**_

* * *

Sin mucho que esperar de esta nueva mañana, subí al autobús que me llevaría a la universidad, las clases aun no empezaban, necesitaba primero hacer ese importante examen, por el cual llevo sufriendo un mes de estudio con Erza, para saber si quedo dentro.

Movía mi pie izquierdo de un lado al otro mientras sentía como me ponía nerviosa, demonios, solo era un maldito examen y estaba mas que muerta de miedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto una señora que se había sentado justo a mi derecha. ¿Parezco tan nerviosa?

-Hem... Pues si, gracias por preguntar- gire mi rostro y la ignore, no me gustaba que la gente se metiera en mis cosas, por lo que yo no me metía en las de las demás gentes.

-... y no fue ningún problema- escuche que la viejita me decía. Tenia ganas de gritarle en la cara un "¡Cállese!" por algo no iba a visitar a mi abuela Mira, hablaba demasiado y eso a mi no me gustaba.

Cuando pasamos la calle 5ta. Death, comencé a inquietarme nuevamente.

Necesitaba una manera de distraerme, ya se, imaginar a todo el mundo en ropa interior, carajo eso no me serviría de mucho, bueno tal vez para aquel güero de dos asientos atrás.

Necesitaba despabilar de alguna manera y que mejor que golpearte sola en un autobús, ¡Geneal! Solo a mi se me ocurría algo así y mucho mas, solo a mi se me ocurre aplicarlo.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta- me dije a mi misma en voz baja, se que la viejita me escuchaba pues no dejaba de reírse, ahora soy un payaso de circo.

Odio a los payasos, odio los circos, odio los nervios, odio los exámenes, odio mi vida.

Cuando vi la decima avenida pasar detrás del autobús me pare rápidamente.

-¡Bajan!- grite y corrí hacia el frente del autobús para bajarme.

-Adiós rubia- me dijo el camionero, un viejo gordo que siembre me veía los pechos antes que los ojos.

-Adiós Henri- me despedí con confianza, bueno cuando compartes un burrito con alguien se crea un vínculo de confianza, ¿verdad? O tal vez solo eso lo pienso yo.

Después de dar una vuelta a la derecha comencé a caminar derecho por la Avenida cuarta, aun seguía con mis nervios pero tenia que calmarme, no podía ponerme a gritar hasta que llamaran a la policía, ¿que diría mi madre de mí? Seguro que lo mismo de siempre, que no naci normal, así que no podía actuar normal.

Muy bien, repasemos... al carajo, estoy cansada de estudiar cosas que no me servirán de nada en la vida, si voy a estudiar Literatura y Letras, ¿de que me servirán las putas matemáticas, calculo y física? De nada, claro esta.

-Cálmate, cálmate- me repetí una vez más.

¿Que otra cosa podría hacer para quitarme los nervios? A ver, critiquemos a la gente que pasa junto a mí.

Muy flaco.

Muy gorda.

Muy feo.

Demasiada alta.

Muy enano.

Ese seguro que es gay.

Ese se ve puteador.

Ese se ve que lo putean.

Ese...

-Disculpa- caí al suelo golpeándome la cabeza con el pavimento, ¡excelente! Lo que necesitaba, quedar la tocada de la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y comencé a maldecir, sentía la cabeza darme mil vueltas y sabia que pronto saludaría mi cena del día anterior.

-¿Pero que te pasa imbeci...?- para cuando abrí los ojos, aun me daba vueltas todo y hasta que comencé a hablar pude ver bien que me había tirado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- sentí que me derretía al escuchar su voz, demasiada sensualidad no debía de ser permitida. Aun que su extraño cabello color rosa me distrajo por un momento, me sentí tentada a pasarme la mano por la boca para asegurarme que no se me callera la baba.

Era alto y bastante guapo, usaba vaqueros desgastados, una camisa negra y una bufanda blanca.

-Oye, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estas bien?- por un momento olvide completamente como pronunciar palabras.

-Creo que... si- susurre, me ofreció la mano para levantarme, después vi como mi bolso estaba en el suelo y miles de hojas, que no tengo idea de por que las tenia ahí, estaban regadas por el suelo.

-Excelente- dijo y se puso de rodillas para comenzar a recoger mis hojas, ¡aparte de todo caballeroso! Era como un diamante en un montón de estiércol. - Oh, ¿también harás el examen de admisión en la uní?

-Hem... - vi como recogía mi ficha para poder hacer el examen, ¡Que bueno que la vio! Hubiera sufrido mucho de haberla perdido.- Si.

-¡Que bien! Yo también- me entrego todos los papeles en las manos y sonrió. - ¿Vamos juntos? Creo que estamos algo tarde.

-¿tarde?- mire el reloj de color azul que tenia en la mano derecha y solté un grosería.- Faltan quince.

-Estamos cerca- me dijo y me empujo ligeramente para invitarme a caminar.- y... ¿como te llamas?

-Lucy- respondí automáticamente.

Aquí, señoras y señoras a mi lado estaba el padre de mis futuros hijos.

-Lindo nombre- dijo. - Yo soy Natsu.

-Lindo nombre- conteste igual, ambos reímos de manera demasiado tonta.

-Bien Lucy, ¿te gustaría tomar algo al terminar el examen?- casi me caigo nuevamente al escucharlo, asentí mientras me ponía roja, me sonrió y sentí la baba caer por mi boca.

Disimulada mente me pase la mano por la boca, nada de baba, muy bien.

-Así, Lucy- me llamo y me gire para ver, sonreía, lo vuelvo a decir, tanta sensualidad no debía de ser legal. Pero mientras yo estaba en el mundo de los yupi, el tiro la bomba.- ¿Te gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?

Creo que esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista.

_Challenge accepted._


End file.
